After Dust
by PyroFrost135
Summary: My take on what happens after the events of Dust: An Elysian Tail. Contains some Dust x Fidget.
1. Revival

"Dust…please let that be you…" Fidget murmured hopefully while chasing the Sword of Ahrah which was following a teal-colored wisp that was soaring towards Aurora Village. It was all over: General Gaius is dead along with his army, but at the cost of that, Dust with them…or so everyone thought. Fidget continued murmuring hopefully to the wisp as if the wisp could hear her. "Dust, if that really is you, please tell me. Heck, I'll kiss you if it is you.", Eventually the wisp stopped at the edge of Aurora Village, making Ahrah and Fidget stop as well. Fidget, trying to hold back potential tears of joy, turned to Ahrah.

"A…Ahrah…" Fidget stuttered as the mystical blade spoke up.

"Yes, Fidget, I know." Ahrah replied calmly as the wisp suddenly flashed, causing Fidget to yelp and jump back a bit. The wisp began to spin in place, accelerating and kicking up a gust, causing Fidget to shield her eyes. Suddenly, the wisp began to take the form of a figure on the ground; A familiar figure. The wild wisp finally subsided as Fidget put her arms down to behold what has happened. There before her on the ground was the Sen-Mithrarin: Dust. He still had all of his clothes except for his trademark hat. Fidget began to whimper in joy, tears started welling up in her eyes as the swordsman slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head. He slowly scanned his environment until he made eye contact with Fidget.

"F…Fidget?...Is that really you?" Dust's eyes widened, and seemingly as if they had a mental connection, they pulled each other into a deep, deep hug of reunion. Fidget couldn't hold back the waterworks and began sobbing with happiness.

"*sob*…Oh, Dust…*sob* you're alive! You're really alive! *sob*." Fidget buried her head deeply into Dust's neck. Dust in turn began stroking Fidget's head with his finger and even he couldn't help but shed some tears of joy.

"*sniff*…Fidget, I'm not sure what's happened, but I'm just so glad to see you again…*sniff*." The duo continued hugging for a few more seconds until Ahrah interrupted.

"Dust…" Ahrah spoke up, causing Dust to look up at the blade.

"Ahrah…did you…know this would happen?" Dust asked.

"I had absolutely no idea this would happen. I've never seen anything like this." Ahrah replied causing Fidget to turn around and look at the blade as well, Dust's neck wet from Fidget's tears. Dust and Fidget looked at each other and realized how close they were, causing them to "um" and "uh" as Fidget went back to her usual flying above the ground. Dust began to stand up, but ended up stumbling back down with a grunt.

"Dust! Are you ok?" Fidget asked concernedly.

"I'm okay, I just feel really sore." Dust replied.

"Even though I have never seen a revival like this, I suspect that your body will need to heal after your revival." Ahrah explained.

"Rest, huh?" Dust turned his head in the direction of Aurora Village. "Well, lucky for us we ended up outside of Aurora." Dust chuckled a bit. Before Dust attempted to stand up again, Fidget flew right next to Dust's face, grabbed his face, and kissed him right on the cheek. Dust's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as they both began to blush violently.

"F…Fidget?" Dust spoke up.

"I'm not sure you heard me while I was chasing you as a smoke cloud, but I said I would kiss you if the wisp I was chasing really was you." Fidget hid her face as her blush became redder. In reply, Dust smiled, held Fidget close to his face and-despite their size difference-kissed Fidget on the cheek as well. Fidget also went wide-eyed and blushed a red hue that was probably never seen on a Nimbat before.

"Well, we better get moving if I'm to heal up." Dust smiled as he did his best to get up and walk into the village.


	2. Recovery

Dust slowly but surely limped through Aurora Village with Fidget hovering next to him and Ahrah following.

"Where do you think we should we rest?" Dust inquired, trying to hold back his grunts.

"Hmm…maybe someone will let us lodge with them. After your heroism, there's no doubt they'll say yes." Fidget replied.

"Well, if that's our only choice then let's do that, but who would we lodge with?" Dust inquired again.

"Let's see…definitely not that snob Gianni…Reed would probably mutter in his sleep and keep us up…" Before Fidget could finish, Dust stopped in front of a house they have passed quite a few times during their journey: it was Ginger's house. Fidget and Ahrah stopped as well.

"You're still thinking about the fact that her brother's soul lives within you aren't you, Dust?" Ahrah asked calmly. Dust silently nodded.

"I just can't believe that those two souls will always be at war within me…never subsiding…" Dust spoke thoughtfully.

"But you know what's right and what's wrong; you're able to keep Cassius's strength out of your heart." Ahrah replied up.

"Yeah-" Dust was interrupted by a quiet voice behind him.

"Dust…" the voice was feminine for sure. All three turned around and saw Ginger standing there with tears welling up in her eyes just like Fidget, and just like with Fidget, Dust and Ginger embraced in a hug and Ginger sobbing overjoyed.

"Dust, you're okay! *sob*…you survived!" Ginger kept hugging tightly, filled to the brim with joy that

"Shhhhh…It's okay, Ginger." Dust rubbed the back of her head. Seeing as how Jin was living within Dust, Dust felt like he was hugging the sister he never had. They both pulled away from the hug and Ginger wiped her eyes of her tears.

"Dust…how is it possible? Is it because you're the Sen-Mithrarin?" Ginger asked, her voice slightly quivering from trying to dry out the tears.

"None of us have any idea, but we think that's the most likely reason." Dust replied. Dust suddenly fell to his knees, grunting in exhaustion.

"Dust!" Everyone exclaimed as they came to his side. Ginger placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Ugh…oh man, looks like I really do need to rest." Dust chuckled then softly groaned.

"Here, come in my house." Ginger replied as she escorted Dust inside with Fidget and Ahrah trailing them. The interior of the house was made of gorgeous lumber and scattered with many decorations. They made their way up to the second story where a normal bed was. At the bedside, Dust took his arm off of Ginger's shoulder and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and lied down with a long sigh of relief. Fidget flew close to Dust and rubbed his cheek.

"Now you just stay right there. You'll heal up in no time." Fidget reassured with a warm smile and a warm smile from Dust. Dust held his paw up and began stroking Fidget's head.

"Dust, I'll go make you some warm, soothing tea." Ginger lightly smiled and walked out of the room.

"Dust, I'm going to rest as well. If you need me, just let me know." Ahrah spoke up and floated to a corner as the runes on his blade dimmed down. Dust and Fidget turned to each other and couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes.

"Dust…your eyes…" Fidget couldn't finish her sentence.

"My eyes? Are they bloodshot or something?" Dust replied, concerned about why Fidget couldn't finish.

"No, not at all…it's just they're so…deep and…beautiful…oh no, did I say that out loud? Fidget, you idiot!" Fidget punished herself as she turned around and hid her face in pure embarrassment. Dust couldn't help but smile as he turned her around to face him. Just as Fidget removed her paws from her face, Dust pulled her towards his face and pressed his nose against hers, causing Fidget to blush as she did when Dust kissed her on the cheek. They pulled away from the nuzzle as Fidget tried to find the right words to say, but only stuttered repeatedly.

"You know, I feel there might be something more to that kiss you gave me today." Dust smiled in a way that made Fidget's heart melt. Just before Fidget could reply, Ginger walked into the room with a cup of tea with slowly wafting steam floating out of the cup.

"Here you go, Dust. This should help." Ginger warmly offered the cup which Dust grabbed gently and began to slowly sip, savoring the sweet, warm liquid as it rushed down his dry, dry throat. Ginger sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dust, let's talk more about what's happened so far." Ginger requested. Dust put the cup down on the night stand next to the bed and sat up to begin explaining what has happened.


	3. Resound

"I see no more threat from Gaius or him army: seeing as how he's dead, his army should dissolve with ease." Dust explained.

"I see..." Ginger paused as Dust adjusted himself on the bed. Fidget flew closer to Dust.

"I guess we should be glad that Gaius wasn't a Sen-Mithrarin as well. Who knows what kinda wrath he'd unleash." Fidget shivered.

"Dust, do you feel any better?" Ginger asked.

"Let me see..." Dust swung his legs over the edge of the bed and attempted to stand up. Surprisingly, he shot right up on his feet with out collapsing. He was fit as a fiddle. "Wow! I feel...better than ever, in fact! I feel like I could take on Gaius' army if I had to!" Dust smirked.

"*sigh*...please don't jinx us..." Fidget sighed.

"Dust, are you sure you're okay?" Ginger asked curiously.

"Yeah, I feel full of energy again." Dust smiled.

"Well...okay." Ginger replied. Suddenly the sound of faint cheering could be heard from outside. It grew louder and louder until it sounded like it was right outside the house. All three turned to the window and walked toward it to see what what was causing the commotion. It was all the residents of Falana that Dust has ever met: the citizens of Aurora Village, Mudpot, and even people scattered all over the land. They had gathered to thank and praise their hero.

"Wow, if the people of Mudpot are on the surface then they must REALLY be happy." Fidget spoke up. Dust turned to the two girls.

"Well? Shall we greet them?" Dust asked with a soft smile. The girls nodded. Dust grabbed Ahrah-which of course woke him up- and they all walked downstairs towards the front door. Dust held his breath and pushed the door open. The group in the house could have been blown back by the cheers they received. Everyone was simultaneously thanking Dust, even as far as to offer baskets of valuable gifts. A familiar figure then emerged from the back of the crowd to where Dust was. It was Mayor Bram. He raised his hand to silence the crowd, and everyone silenced. Mayor Bram turned back to Dust.

"Dust, words cannot describe how grateful we all are. The news of Gaius' defeat has swept through the land like a tidal wave. We were told it was at your hand, Dust. And for that, we are forever greatful." At that, the entire crowd roared with applause and cheering, in which Dust couldn't help but crack a smile. It was coming to realization now: he had really defeated Gaius. Of course, he couldn't have done it without his allies, like Ahrah and Fidget. Dust looked out at the crowd and the crowd silenced.

"Thank you everyone. This means a lot to me. When I came face-to-face with Gaius, I realized what I was fighting for: my friends, my life, and the safety of the people of Falana!" Dust raised Ahrah into the air and the crowd went into another uproar of cheers, reassuring the people of Falana that they would be safe so long as Dust stood.


End file.
